The New Fire Lady
by DramaQueen1505
Summary: Melinda and Jim meet working in a firehouse together.
1. Play Your Cards Right

Hello all!!! I just finished writing Damon and i couldn't keep myself from writing a new story. I decided to write a new story about how they met in a new way. There is lots of teasing and flirting in this chapter so Enjoy chap. 1!

No Copyright intended!

* * *

**Play Your Cards Right**

"Come on men, I want this truck spick and span!"

The men scrubbed faster and harder following the chief's order. When the chief left the room they started talking.

"So Frank… I heard you went on a date last night!" Jim teased.

"OOOOOOO Franks got a girlfriend," everyone teased.

"Is she hot?"

"Nick you don't judge a girl on their looks," Eric said.

Everyone was silent, "Ah who am I kidding! Was she hot," Eric asked.

They laughed, "Well she did have a nice… face."

They laughed louder, "A nice face? What about the rest of her?"

"Well it depends what are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know what we are talking about!"

"Well…"

Then the captain interrupted, "Hey let's talk about this when a lady isn't around huh?"

"Oh then, Frank can you leave the room please?"

"Ha, ha very funny! Captain what do you mean a lady, who you calling a lady?"

"Me," said a woman as she walked into the station. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. Jim looked at the woman and almost fell off of the truck.

She was beautiful, he was speechless.

"Guys say 'hi' to Melinda Gordon she is new on the team," the captain said presenting Melinda.

"Hi Melinda," they all said. They got off the truck and looked at her.

"So what are you working as," Frank asked.

"Oh no you don't Frank, you got that girl with the nice face! Leave this to the single men," Nick said stepping in front of her.

"Hi my name is Nick and what is your name?"

Melinda looked at him funny, "Melinda Gordon"

"Oh yeah, I knew that. So what do you think of going out sometime?"

The guys laughed and the captain spoke up.

"OK enough everyone she just got here don't act like you never seen a woman."

"Well captain, I don't think Nick is acting!"

They laughed and Melinda spoke up.

"Thank you captain but I can stand up for myself."

She went up to Nick and smiled, "An answer to your question… if you play your cards right, we will see!"

"OOOOOOOOOOO"

"Really?" Nick asked hopefully.

"No I am just messing with ya!"

They laughed, "Oh you will fit right in!"

"Hey Jim are you ever going to get off the truck and introduce yourself!"

Jim finally snapped out of it hearing the captain yell, "Oh sorry!"

Jim jumped down and wiped off his hand holding it out to shake, "Hi my name is Jam I mean Jim!"

Melinda shook his hand and laughed, "Nice to meet you Jim."

They looked in each others eyes and stayed like that forever, "Uh… when you two stop shaking each others hands let me know," the captain said smiling.

They let go and blushed, "Come on Melinda, let me give you your gear and you can come back later OK?"

Melinda and the captain disappeared through the door.

"OOOOOOOO!"

Jim turned around and threw the sponge at Frank, they laughed and Nick spoke up.

"Did you see that, she blew me off in front of everyone?"

"Yes we all seen it, and might I add it was hilarious," Jim said.

"Oh really, look who is talking Jam! Really what do you have that I don't," Nick asked.

"Looks I guess, but don't worry you might get them one day!"

Later they were all sitting around the table eating lunch when Melinda came in.

"Hey guys," Melinda said cheerfully as she sat down by them at the table with her lunch.

"So Melinda what are you working as?"

"Um… search and rescue."

"Search and rescue? It took me two years to get on search and rescue how did you…" Jim asked

"I already trained for it."

"Well I trained for it too but they still didn't let me on so soon!"

"Well that's probably because I am better at it then you are."

This caused everyone to look at her in disbelief.

Nick looked at her in shock, "Oh come on, and I get it a woman as a firewoman…"

"I prefer fire lady!" She joked.

"Well fire lady, but better than us… it just doesn't make sense! Do you even have muscle?"

"Hey I got muscle!"

"Muscle on a woman… who would have thought," Jim teased.

Melinda stuck her tongue out at him and Jim flung a piece of corn at her.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"So anyways," Frank started, "so can you keep up with us?"

"What makes you think differently of woman jeeze! Women can do anything guys can!"

"Well what makes you so sure," Jim teased.

The bell rang and they all jumped up, "Sorry got to work!"

Jim looked at Melinda, "What can't answer me?"

"Nope, its just see a tougher and stronger person has to go to work now!" She laughed as she quickly changed.

Nick ran by them, "Yeah, me!"

They all laughed and the truck took off as Melinda was going to her first real fire.

* * *

**I know not that interesting but it will get better... or at least I hope it gets better lol! Thanx 4 reading!**

**!!!Please Review!!!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	2. Michelle

**Michelle**

The fire truck came to a screeching halt in front of the burning house. Everyone jumped off of the truck going their separate ways.

In a matter of seconds the hose was hooked up and everyone was in place.

Melinda spotted a little girl off to the side and rushed to her, "Do you know if anyone is in this house?"

The little girl nodded and coughed, "My sister."

"Where," Melinda said in a hurry.

"Second floor, first door on the left hurry please!"

She nodded and the girl disappeared before her eyes.

A car pulled up and a couple got out yelling, she seen the police go to them as she put on her helmet and ran inside.

The crew was on the bottom floor struggling against the flames, Melinda quickly moved around the fire to the staircase.

"Hey! Don't go up there, it is not stable!"

Melinda ignored them and rushed up the stairs.

"Melinda don't," She heard Jim call up after her, but she kept going.

She reached the top of the staircase and as soon as she stepped of the stairs her foot went through the floor.

"Melinda!"

"I am fine! Just get that fire down!"

She pulled her foot out and steadied herself as the floor started to shake.

"Get down from there, are you trying to kill yourself!"

All the men fell backwards as the fire grew, causing the stairs to collapse.

Melinda looked in shock and the captain came over their radios, "Get out of there she's about to blow!"

Jim quickly looked up at where she was standing but she wasn't there anymore, "Melinda!"

"Jim come on," Nick yelled grabbing his arm and pulling him out.

"Hello," she called out as she walked down the long hallway.

"In there," the little girl yelled pointing to the room.

Melinda heard a loud crash and quickly made her way into the room. Through the thick smoke she saw a crib. Stepping over the furniture she reached the crib.

Looking inside of the crib she saw the baby, grabbing the baby she put a blanket over her and the little girl appeared again.

"Hurry, get out!"

"How!"

"Uh… my mommy and daddy's room come on!"

The little girl opened the door and led her down the hall to the door on the end, "Hurry come on!"

Melinda kicked the door down and went to the terrace.

"I always climb down the house from here go, go, go!"

Melinda carefully held the baby as she held onto the side of the house climbing down. She jumped on the ground and ran towards the end of their back yard then BOOM!

Melinda fell down hovering over the baby. Breathing heavily she looked back at the house and looked at the roof cave in over the big blue house.

Looking back down at the baby she noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Help!"

"They can't hear you, they think your dead! They can't see you back here and until they put the fire out you can't get around in time to save my sister. Please try to save my sister!"

Melinda nodded and looked at the baby and positioned it to begin CPR. Within minutes the baby coughed and she took a deep breath and was finally able to laugh.

She picked up the baby and cradled it in her arms as tears of joy streamed down her face. She looked up to see the little girl smiling at her.

"Thank you so much! Um… do you think you can do me one more favor?"

****

The fire was out, finally. Jim leaned on the truck and took his helmet off. An hour ago they were all sitting around joking and now she is gone.

Nick stood by him, "Dude I am sorry."

Jim ran a hand through his hair and looked at him, "Why?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, you liked her we all seen it."

"Yeah, well so much for that," Frank said standing by them.

"This is why a woman shouldn't be in the fire department," Eric said sitting down.

"I resent that!"

They looked up seeing Melinda standing there with a baby in her hands.

"You… were…huh?"

Melinda laughed, "See what I told you, women can do what you do!"

The parents dunked under the tape and rushed to Melinda, "Oh thank you so much," the woman cried taking her baby.

The husband reached over and shook her hand, "Thank you sir."

The guys behind Melinda held their laughs. She took off her helmet and he quickly corrected himself.

"I am so sorry, thank you miss," He hugged her and she smiled, "Anytime."

She turned around and saw all of the guys smiling at her.

"What?"

"Our Melly," they teased, all grabbing her into a hug.

She laughed and when they finally let go of her the captain walked over.

"Great job Melinda, thank god you are okay though. You were trained very well obviously, your almost better than these men behind you."

She turned on her heels quickly and smiled, "Ha I am better than you! Even he thinks so!"

"I heard him say almost!"

She stuck her tongue out at Jim.

"Meanwhile Melinda, you need to have Jim clean your forehead for you."

Melinda touched her forehead and realized she was bleeding, "Oh, okay… but why Jim?"

"Because I am a paramedic too."

"Oh, well by all means, come and clean me up!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the ambulance, ignore the 'ooooo' from the team.

She sat in the ambulance while he opened a box and started cleaning her forehead.

"I have got to say, for a beginner you are not that bad."

"Well for a paramedic and a fireman your not that bad."

He smiled, "Well I have to have two jobs or you might be better than me, we cant have that now can we?"

She laughed, "Because that would be the end of the world!"

"See now you are starting to understand!"

They laughed and they were silent as he finished.

"There good as new, but you will have a few scratches on your forehead."

"Thank you," Melinda remembered the promise with the little girl when she spotted the parents.

"Um… if you would excuse me for a sec, I need to talk to them."

She stood up but stopped when he said her name, "What do you say to dinner later around 8?"

She smiled, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well it's not really a date; see… uh the rest of the team will be there too."

She nodded, "Sure!"

She walked away.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Jim said to himself.

Melinda walked over to the smiling parents holding their daughter.

"Hello, my name is Melinda I…"

They looked up and smiled, "We can not thank you enough for saving our daughter."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it… can I talk to you sir?"

"Sure," he followed her to somewhere private.

"What do you need?"

"Well, uh… your daughter… Michelle…"

"Oh she's at her friends' house, but wait how do you know…"

"She was in the house."

"That's impossible; the babysitter said she left to her friends."

"Well I am so sorry sir, but she… she died."

Tears filled his eyes, "That's not true, don't say that!"

"They cancelled their trip and she didn't tell the babysitter."

"That's not true! Here I will call her now!"

He quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Michelle's friends. Melinda watched in total and complete sadness as she watched his face fall. He ended the call and looked at her.

"How do you know this?"

"I… um… I can see ghost."

"Oh, you can see ghost?"

"Yes."

"Your absolutely crazy, just stay away from me!"

"She told me to give this to you!"

He turned around and gasped as he saw her pull out a small box out of her pocket.

"How did you get this?"

"She told me where to find this and to give it to you. She wants you to take care of it and keep it forever."

"That was in our…"

"Super Duper secret hiding spot."

He quickly looked at her, "How did you…"

"She told me."

"Oh my god you're not lying, so that means that… that… oh no."

_Daddy please don't be sad. I love you, I don't want you to cry. _

"She is here, and she doesn't want you to be upset."

"Michelle?"

_Daddy, I want you to give that to goober when she gets older please?_

"What is she saying?"

"That she wants you to give the box to goober when she is older?"

"Goober… it really is her. She always calls her little sister goober…" He broke down in Melinda's arms crying.

Melinda held him with tears blurring her eyesight.

"How am I going to tell my wife?"

Melinda looked up at the woman standing, smiling and playing with the baby in her arms.

"_What a fire," _Melinda thought.

* * *

_**Thanx for all the reviews I luv'd them! I hope you liked the new chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! **_

_** **~DQ~**  
**_


	3. Stars

**Hey!!!! I would like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews!!! Also sorry for the delay of updating!!**

**No copyright intended!!!  
**

* * *

**_Stars_**

Jim watched as she entered the restaurant with a friend. They were laughing at something, and she had a beautiful laugh.

"Over here," Nick stood up and waved.

They smiled and walked over, "Hey I hope you guys don't mind that I brought someone with me. This is my friend Andrea Moreno."

Nick smiled at her, "Wow"

Andrea blushed and Melinda laughed, "Watch out for that one."

Nick stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed.

"Please ladies have a seat," The captain stood up and pulled out the chairs for them.

"By the way, my name is Nick and this is the rest of the team, Eric, Frank, Jim and this is the captain."

"Wow, you don't have many people in your fire team!"

"Well most of the people are at the firehouse. Now Andrea, I would like to say how beautiful you look tonight," Nick smiled.

Melinda looked at him, "you're such a flirt!"

"Hey Melinda, let the man speak," Andrea smiled, "Please do feel free to flirt with me anytime."

"Andrea!" Melinda laughed.

"Well sorry I haven't had a boyfriend in forever!"

"Boyfriend?" Nick smiled.

"Oh no, now look what you did! We are never going to hear the end of it now," Frank joked.

"You are just jealous that you don't have a drop dead gorgeous woman sitting in front of you!"

Andrea smiled again and Frank looked at Jim, who was sitting in front of him, "Well now look what you did Nick, you insulted Jim. Now Jim don't get your hopes down, you may not be a woman, but I think you're gorgeous! Isn't he everyone?"

"Oh defiantly," everyone laughed.

The waitress came over with their food, "I hope you don't mind Melinda we ordered for you. Uh… sorry Andrea we didn't know you were coming."

"Oh, I know! Andrea you can share with me!"

Melinda shook her head in amazement at him. The waitress set down the plates and Nick looked at Andrea.

"Oh Jim, could you switch places with Andrea so we can share?"

"Nick your unbelievable," Frank laughed.

"Well the woman has to eat!"

Jim switched places with her and smiled at Melinda.

"Well we meet again Jam!"

"I am never going to live that down, am I?"

"Nope, Melinda laughed, "don't worry I thought it was cute!"

"Yes it was defiantly 'cute' watching Jim trip over himself," Nick laughed.

Jim pointed at him, "You are one to talk, you do it everyday!"

"Hey I am smooth with the ladies," he pointed to Andrea.

"Oh really, so are you the ladies man in the team," Andrea asked.

Everyone stopped eating at once and immediately started to laugh.

"Hey Andrea, let's go to the restroom."

"OK, we shall return!"

Melinda and Andrea walked away.

"What do women do in there?"

Melinda looked into the mirror and started fixing her make up.

"Melinda, do you think Nick likes me?"

Melinda drew eyeliner across her cheek as she laughed.

"What?"

Melinda wiped the eyeliner off, "Well it's only obvious to the world!"

"really, but we just met. OOOO what if it's love at first sight?"

"You just met the man thirty-minutes ago!"

"And? Don't you think I deserve to have a boy toy?"

"Boy toy?" Melinda laughed.

"Well, did you see him? What a babe!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Oh don't worry, if anyone is going to get hurt it's him. I mean look at these guns!"

Andrea flexed her muscles making them both laugh.

"Oh, and don't think I missed the looks you and Jim exchanged!"

Melinda shrugged her shoulders, "What look?"

Andrea put her hands on her hips and looked at her.

Melinda sighed, "Okay you got me, he's just so cute. But I don't know if he even likes me."

"Oh my friend, you are blind! Let's get out of here, the men are waiting."

Andrea stopped in front of the door.

"What?"

"Did you hear what I just said? I said the men are waiting! How cool is that!"

Melinda laughed, "Oh you should totally be a poet!"

"I know! Now come on… _the men are waiting!" _

They laughed and walked back to the table. They seen them all standing though.

"Hey we are going to the bar down the street, do you want to join us?"

"Um… I think I will go back to my apartment, I am exhausted!"

"Are you sure, do you want me to go with you?" Andrea asked.

"No that's fine, you go ahead I will walk home."

"OK, see you in the morning before you leave for work?"

Melinda nodded and hugged her bye, she waved goodbye and watched them leave. She grabbed her purse and started walking home.

"Hey"

Melinda turned around and smiled, "Hey"

"So I heard you were walking home alone and well, we can't have a beautiful woman walking around by herself at night, can we?"

Good thing it was dark or Jim would have seen her blush, she smiled and they started walking.

"So your friend and Nick seemed to hit it off."

"Oh yes, defiantly," Melinda giggled.

Melinda looked down and smiled.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes it is, it's so peaceful. I really love to look at the stars."

"You know, I know this spot where you can see the big dipper."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

"Really, would you like to go see it? That is… if your up to it?"

He gave her the puppy dog look and she laughed, "Okay on one condition."

"What is that?"

"That you and me go to the movies on Friday?"

"Hmm… I think I can do that."

"Good"

"Yes good. Now come on."

He held her hand and dragged her along. She giggled as he lost his shoe.

"You lost your shoe!"

"Oh, who needs shoes!"

"Well I for one, loves shoes!"

Melinda fell down and pulled down Jim with her.

They laughed as they lye next to each other.

"Awww man, my heel broke!"

"Cant you just glue it back on?"

Melinda looked at him and laughed, "You can't do that!"

"Well why not?"

"Because… it's a heel!" She laughed and rolled over.

Jim looked up, "Well this isn't where I expected to be, but look there are stars!"

She giggled again, "Indeed!"

"And there's the big dipper!"

"That's not the big dipper… that's the… well… a big group of stars!"

"That's called the big dipper!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Prove it!"

He sighed and looked up at the sky, "Okay well see that big group of stars is the long part of it and that group of stars over there is the other part of it! There it's now officially proved!"

"Oh, you got me! Oh master of the stars!"

"Oh you know it!"

They laughed and Jim stood up and held out his hand for her, "Come on, we should go. Tomorrow after all is a work day."

She stood up, "Yes another day that I have to prove that fire ladies are better than firemen."

"Oh but see I am like no other, I am fireman/paramedic!"

"Well I am more mature than you!"

"Oh this from a woman covered in grass!"

"I am?"

"Yep… here let me help you."

He reached in her hair and picked off some grass and looked down at her face which was inches away from his…

* * *

_**Muahh hahahah - evil laugh... yes i left it with a cliff hanger hehehe!!!! Please leave a review i luv those things!!!**_

_** **~DQ~**  
**_


	4. Mr Wonky

_Heres chapter 4! Warning there is a lot of teasing in this chapter lol ENJOY :D_

_No Copyright Intended!  
_

* * *

**Mr. Wonky**

'What am I doing' Melinda thought to herself, 'I just met this guy today and now here we are kissing! But wow what a kisser! Ah! Snap out of it Melinda!'

Melinda gently pushed Jim away, "um, I am so, so sorry but I uh…"

Jim held up a hand, "No explanation needed, I completely understand. Seeing we just met and all."

"So you don't totally hate me?"

Jim chuckled, "No, far from it. What do you say I find my shoe and I will finish walking you home?"

"I say it sound good," She smiled.

"Good."

"Yes good," Melinda repeated.

There was an awkward silence and he let out a small laugh, "Okay… weird."

"Yes weird," Melinda said.

Jim held up his hands, "Oh please let's not go through that again."

She blushed realizing she had almost thrown them into another awkward moment.

Jim held out his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall!"

****

Melinda moaned at the sound of the alarm clocks' constant annoying beeping. She hit the snooze and rolled back over.

Three minutes later the alarm sounded once again. Melinda rolled over and hit the snooze, rolling back over.

Three more minutes later the alarm sounded and Melinda rolled over and almost hit the snooze button when…

"Melinda get up or that clock is out the window!"

Melinda rubbed her eyes looking at the bed besides hers, Andrea's.

"Sorry Andrea, I am getting up right now," Melinda moaned.

Sitting up slowly, she slipped on her fuzzy slippers and pulled on her fuzzy robe. She walked into the kitchen seeing Andrea leaning against the island, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning sleepy head," Andrea sang.

"Good morning!"

Melinda slowly poured her coffee into the cup and looked up at Andrea and noticed her bright smile.

Then Melinda did a double take.

"Wait I just saw you in the bedroom!"

She set her cup on the counter and ran into the bedroom turning on the lights.

"Hey!"

Melinda looked at the figure under the blankets and immediately started hitting the covers with the nearest object… a broom.

"Wait Melinda stop that's not an intruder!"

Andrea ran into the room and forced the broom out of her hand.

"Andrea, there is a man in your bed!"

"I know," Andrea smiles.

All of a sudden Nicks head pops out from under the covers, "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Melinda gasped and looked at both of them, "No way! You two… slept there last night while I was sleeping over there. Wait nu uh you didn't you know do the 'no no' while I was sleeping did you!"

"Hey chill Melinda, nothing happened it was all innocent."

"Yeah and if we did, believe me you would have woke up," nick said with a goofy smile on his face.

"Eww gross," Melinda yelled in disgust, "Andrea there is nothing innocent about this guy!"

Nick sat up straight in bed and pointed his finger at her, "Hey I don't think you have the room to talk, we saw you and Jim going at it last night!"

Melinda's face formed a big O.

Andrea smiled, "yeah we drove by and there you and Jim were… just going at it like two monkeys!"

"Monkeys," Nick and Melinda asked in unison.

"Oh, sorry it is WAY too early in the morning for me!"

Melinda turned to her laughing, "you think?"

Melinda walked out of the room putting the broom away.

"Hey Melinda, just curious, but why was a broom in our room?"

Melinda shrugged her shoulders, "Huh, I don't know. Hey the good thing is there was something I could hit him with!"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Andrea and Melinda just laughed as Nick tripped over the broom that fell.

"Good old broom!"

****

Around lunch time they were all sitting around the table eating and talking, "I know something you don't know," Nick sang.

Melinda looked up and glared at him, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yes I would! Anyways it's the least you deserve after making me fall this morning."

"You tripped!"

"Over YOUR broom!"

"Your fault!"

Nick stood up and pointed at Melinda, "I saw Jim and Melinda going at it last night!"

Melinda then stood up and pointed at Nick, "Nick has on a SpongeBob band-aid!"

Jim walked in the room with his bag and everyone was suddenly quiet. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Why are we being quiet," Eric whispered loudly.

"I don't know, but it sure does make it tense in here," Frank whispered back louder.

Jim smirked, "So Nick, can I be the first one to see your cool band- aid?"

He gasped, "Who told you!"

"I do not say my sources," he said smiling.

Nick mumbled taking a bite of his sandwich, while Jim sat down at the table across from Melinda.

She smiled as did he, but when they both looked over the entire table was staring a smiling goofy at them.

"Hey Jim did I see you bought new shoes," Frank asked.

"Uh yeah."

"What happened to your other ones?"

Melinda and Jim held in a laugh, "I lost them."

"How do you loose your shoes?"

"Well Andrea told me… OW! Melinda that hurt," Nick whined.

"That wasn't Melinda," Jim said smiling.

The chief walked in and everyone turned to look at him.

"Melinda, I had one of my men call off their shift tonight and I need you to stay the night here on night shift too."

Melinda smiled and nodded, "Gotcha!"

The chief walked out and Melinda grabbed her phone out of her pocket, "Excuse me I have to make a call."

Melinda walked out into the hallway and dialed Andrea's number…

_Hey Andrea its Melinda… I have a favor, can you bring over Mr. Wonky… yes that does mean you have the apartment to yourself tonight… (Laughing) oh okay I shall ask him… alright bye!_

Melinda hung up and opened the door to the lunch area. Opening the door she knocked down everyone that was listening at the door. She looked at everyone on the floor laughing and immediately felt herself blushing.

"Oh please tell me you didn't hear that conversation?"

"Oh no just the part about having the apartment and uh… MR. WONKY!"

Everyone started laughing again and Melinda smirked, "Ha, ha, ha very funny. For your information Mr. Wonky is my stuffed bear, and if I don't have him with me I wont be able to sleep. Which means I wont stop talking for all hours of the night!"

"Oh, well that changes everything," Eric said sarcastically.

Melinda playfully smacked them and then when everyone quieted she dropped the bomb, "Ssssoooooooooo Nick, Andrea wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleepover at her house tonight."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned towards Nick, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Jim looked at Melinda, "Yay, it's not us their 'ooo' ing at this time!"

"Yay!" They high-fived each other and joined in on teasing Nick.

* * *

**thanx 2 all of the awesome reviewers! Luvin them hehehe :P **

**So please please please review... i am on my knees begging you! well not really but I would appreciate it if you review:-D thanxs again!!!!**

** **~DQ~**  
**


	5. Night at the Firehouse

_Thank you for the reviews!! I love them and also I would like to apologize for taking so long to update, I had Exams and they are a HUGE pain but we are out of school now!!! YAY! So for everyone reading this I hope you have a great summer! Enjoy=D _

_No Copyright Intended!  
_

* * *

**Night at the Firehouse :)**

**Dinner time:**

"So Melinda are you excited about staying the night with me?" Eric teased.

"Hey, hold it right there mister! I am not staying the night with you. I am just sleeping in the same room with you… wait a minute… I guess I am staying the night with you," Melinda laughed.

Jim smirked, "Yah, Eric is just happy because he can honestly say that he is staying the night with someone besides his mother!"

Melinda smacked his arm, "Hey be nice!"

Jim opened his mouth wide, "Oh you just didn't hit me!"

Melinda stood up and looked up at him, with her hands on her hips, "Oh I did!"

Jim glared at her playfully, "Fine, OK guys let's dispose of this woman!"

All the men stood up from their meal and they all lifted Melinda up.

"Hey! What are you doing with me," Melinda laughed.

They opened the door and shoved Melinda outside and locked the door.

She tried to open the door, but was unsuccessful. So she took her fist and started to bang on the door.

"Hey let me in! Its raining out here!"

Melinda heard Jim yelling to her from the inside, "Sorry Melinda, maybe if I wasn't so mean, I would let you in!"

Melinda felt someone tap on her shoulder, she jumped and turned around. "Oh uh, sorry chief I was just…"

"Joking around, am I right?"

Melinda nodded, "Yes" She tensed up, getting ready to hear an earful of nagging.

He smiled, "Good, here listen I have an idea."

Melinda smiled as he told her the plan.

* * *

The guys were sitting down finishing their dinner.

"Hold long has it been," Eric said looking at his watch.

"I don't know, but this is so unlike her to not talk all this time!"

"I know, I wonder where she is."

Then they heard a loud knock on the door, "Oh guys I think we should let her in. I think she learned her lesson."

They all tensed up when they heard the angry voice of the chief, "HEY why is this door locked!"

They all rushed to the door and unlocked it, "sorry chief!"

"Well it isn't me you should be apologizing to its Melinda! She is on the side of the firehouse crying! Did you say something mean? You shouldn't be so rude, she is a lady not just one of the guys!"

They all bent their heads in shame and walked to the side of the firehouse.

Meanwhile, Melinda was hiding behind one of the cars and when she saw the guys go to the side of the firehouse she ran to the door with the chief. They ran inside and locked the guys out.

Soon enough they heard them knocking on the door, "Melinda you little twirp! We saw you run inside! You faker! Let us in!"

"Sorry, Only if I wasn't so MEAN!"

Jim spoke up, "hey I thought you were telling me to be nice earlier!"

"So what I am a hypocrite, and besides it doesn't mean I have to be nice!"

She stuck her tongue out at them through the window, but then to her amazement the door opened.

Frank held up a key, "See, WE know where the key is!"

"Uh oh!" Melinda ran up the stairs and into a room. But when they all piled in she was in a massive bear hug being tickled.

"Okay! Okay I give!"

"Good!"

When they let go she looked around and saw separate showers in the room, "hey this is the shower room! Is this the guys or the girls?"

Soon they all started smiling at her, "What?"

"I love to break it to you , but there is just one shower room. And chief has us all on a curfew so we get our rest and…"

Jim looked at the clock, "There is twenty minutes until we have to be in bed.

"Twenty minutes! Oh okay get out everyone! I have to take a shower than you can, okay?"

"Oh nice try twirp! But you have to take a shower in the same room as us," they all laughed.

"Oh no, oh well at least the showers have doors," Melinda mumbled.

"Yes but we know that you are in the same room as us… naked," Frank teased.

Melinda picked up a piece of soap and threw it at his head teasingly, "Ouch that hurt! Oh you will pay for that later twirp!"

She stuck her tongue out at him and hurried into the shower as she saw him picking up the soap to throw at her.

Twenty awkward minutes everyone was in the room with all the beds in it. Melinda walked in with her blue plaid pajamas bottoms and a blue tank top on.

"What," Melinda asked when everyone looked at her funny.

"Well," Frank started, "we just figured since you are a woman and all you would wear something… uh what's the word?"

"Sexy," Eric said. Jim threw a pillow at him.

"Hey be nice, or she will lock us outside again!"

Melinda grinned, "Thank you Jim, I see I taught you well."

* * *

Everyone was asleep, except for Melinda, she couldn't get to sleep for some reason.

Sitting up on her elbows she looked around to see if there was anyone awake. When she saw that everyone was asleep she smiled when she saw Frank.

After they all made fun of her for bringing her precious stuffed animal she called Andrea back and had her bring their permanent markers. She smiled as she walked over to her bag and pulled them out. Walking over to Frank she pulled out a blue one and drew a mustache, beard, made his two eyebrows one, and to top it off… glasses.

She giggled and started to back away when she ran into someone. She let out a small scream and turned around seeing it was Jim.

"What are you doing," he said squinting over at Frank.

"Uh… nothing," she said quickly dragging him into the hallway.

"What are you doing up, you know if the chief sees us he will be mad," Jim whispered.

"Well I don't know, I just couldn't go to sleep. And what are you doing up?"

"Well I couldn't sleep either."

"Oh…" Melinda said, "Well I guess I will go back in the room now."

She started walking into the room, "Melinda, wait."

She turned around and looked at him. "Melinda listen, I wanted to talk about the kiss we had the other day."

Melinda looked down and slightly blushed, "No, oh please I don't mean to make this awkward… I just wanted to say that, that was one of the best kisses of my life."

Melinda looked up and smiled, "Really? Oh thank g-d I thought I was the only one who thought that. Oh wait… did you say one of the best? Don't you mean the best?"

Jim thought for a second, "Well I don't know I think I had better," he teased.

She fake pouted, "Well now I am offended!"

"But if you kiss me, maybe it would change my mind."

She thought for a minute, "but what's in it for me?"

"Being able to kiss me is a privilege itself!"

She crossed her arms and frowned playfully.

"Fine, you kiss me and I can tell you my secret," he smiled.

She rubbed her hands together, "OO I think I am going to like this. Hey wait a minute here, how do I know you are going to tell me after I **might** kiss you?"

"Fine I will tell you now," he looked in her eyes, "my secret is that I like you."

She took his hands in hers, "You know that's funny because my secret is that I like you."

He moved closer to her, "Then you wouldn't mind my next question. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and reached up and kissed him, "You know I was hoping you would say that."

"Really," he asked kissing her again, "so is that a yes?"

Kissing him again, she smiled and nodded, "yes."

He bent down and kissed her passionately, only to be interrupted by the loud ringing of the fire bell.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and keep up the awesome reviews! **PLEASE REVIEW!**  
_

_ **~DQ~**  
_


	6. IMPORTANT!

I want to let all my readers know that I am putting MOST of my stories on hold for awhile. I do admit I have a **bunch** of unfinished stories and it was mostly me experimenting what kind of story I want to write. I know some of you may despise me and I am sorry. I am not going to throw an excuse out there because I doubt anyone cares lol.

However, I am looking for people to take over some of my leftovers while I will finish the rest. If anyone is interested in the following stories please let me know by sending me a message;

"Worrying" and "Engaged" They are both Nanny fan fiction.

'We Can Get through This' Gilmore Girls Fan fiction.

'The New Fire Lady' Ghost Whisperer Fan fiction

Once again I would like to apologize. I didn't expect to be such a let down to whoever may read my stories. But FYI I am continuing whatever stories I didn't list above. I have a new story I have been working on for awhile that has my undivided attention. I know, I know I should've finished my others but inspiration has struck me and once that happens there is no stopping me. I am putting all my heart into this story and I hope you can give me a chance to make this up to everyone by letting me do this. So I understand if you don't want to follow my work anymore, but please believe me I am starting and FINISHING this piece.

As for my other stories they're on hold until my new piece, **_'Welcome to Volterra' _**is finished.

Sincerely,

DramaQueen1505


End file.
